Time Travel : Vincent's Tale
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: A new spin on the time travel idea. What if Vincent was chosen to go back in time to change things instead of Cloud?


I love a good time travel fic as well as the next person. Really I do. But this one is a little bit different than the others (and a lot shorter). Well anyway at least I hope you find it entertaining.

Vincent sat back against a tree, enjoying his solitude. He'd recent had his PHS number changed and had threatened bodily harm to anyone who dare give it to Yuffie.

He even went so far as to order a special bullet for the person stupid enough to make the mistake. Displaying this to his friends had apparently gotten the point across.

Anyone the point is Vincent was not expecting anyone to disturb him. That's why when the world around him turned white and he found himself sitting in a field of endless flowers (and no longer up against a tree) he was rather caught off guard.

The laughing from behind however clued him in to the one who had disturbed his rest.

"Aerith." Was all the gunman stated.

"Still not much for words are you?" See said cocking her head to the side as Vincent stood to look at her.

Vincent's only reply was "Isn't it usually Cloud you speak too? What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Aerith just sighed but smiled through it."It's true my connection is strongest with Cloud and normally I can only manifest for him. And even then only for short times, but the Planet has something it wants me to talk with you about, a favor really."

"What could I do for the planet that the others could not?" Vincent asked honestly confused.

"Well with everything that's happened the planet is still dying. She only has maybe 10 years left. She's been trying to figure out a way to save herself and her people and has discovered away to send one soul back through time. Through the lifestream.

She at first wanted to send her hero Cloud, but sending Cloud back before anything went wrong is really something she can count on working. It was only after Sephiroth encountered Jenova that Cloud was put in a position to do anything. Before that he was just a cadet or even a child really.

They thought of others, Genesis for one, but he's never been stable enough to count on. Or Rufus, but while he could stop the company's mako usage, he could not stop Hojo or Sephiroth, not at the point when he would have been old enough to take power from his father. And again there was no guarantee he would actually change anything. The Planet still does not truly trust him."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Vincent asked "I was unconscious while most of this went down. And well out of the picture."

"Well while it's true that while many of the turns of events that led up to the planets death you were very much unaware of the word. There is a point she finally figured out that you could go back and change everything.

If you went back over 30 years ago, before you were an experiment of Hojo's, before Sephiroth was born and before my parents were killed then you have the possibility to change everything. "

"Why is the planet so certain I can change things or that I'll succeed?" He asked

"Because you hate Hojo, and what she asks of you is to kill him before he becomes a threat. She has decided that the strength of your hate for that man is worth counting on. And you'll be at an age and a position to do so. If Hojo is taken out of the picture then Sephiroth will never become a monster and Shinra will never turn to Mako energy as a power source. Hojo took over from my father and my father would never ever develop away to use Mako energy. You would fix everything"

"And All I have to do is go back and kill Hojo and none of this ever happens?" Vincent asked almost stunned.

"Pretty much. Like I said it would be your soul only. So you would be in your old body. Just with your current memories"

"I'll do it"

"It might be h-wait oh! OH! Good I was afraid you'd be hard to convince and the Planet is stubborn herself"

"I'd love to put another bullet in that man's head" Vincent just smirked. "Fixing my mistakes and the mistakes of others isn't too bad of a thought either. "

"Alright then. Well I guess this is kind of good bye" She smiled "I won't remember you, none of the others will.

"Its fine. But when do I leave?" Vincent said

"You already have." Said a distance voice as Vincent opened his eyes.

"Wake up silly" Said a soft Voice.

Vincent readjusted himself and took his surroundings calmly. That is still he spotted her. "Lucrecia?"

"Of course silly, the Professor sent me to check on you. And her I find you sleeping on the Job." She giggled.

Vincent had almost forgotten her warmth and smiled. She would be saved as well. He would get right on his mission. At this point Hojo was just a peon in the eyes of Shinra, it would be easy to make him disappear.

_3days later_

"Vincent have you seen that scientist Hojo around? He's been missing for days and he never finished his report" Gast said irritated.

"Well I'm not sure. He was heading of out here in a hurry saying he'd been called back to Midgar. When I checked to see what would cause the departure of your assistant, I found no records. I have some men looking for him but it's not promising."

"I never did like him anyway. I know how Shinra is he's probably dead by now and you can't tell me. Anyway I need a new assistant it seems…." And with that Professor Gast wandered off back to his research.

The world never heard of the man named Hojo again and the people living on the Planet lived out there days, sure there were still wars and still lives lost but the planet moved on.

Well like I said a bit short but I hope you liked it. Getting in the mood and having the time to write ATM is kinda hard but I do enjoy it when I can.


End file.
